After The Buzz
by EigenVektor1
Summary: 7 years after the catastrophic disaster, Brendan reconstructing his friendship with his former enemy, Matt, after finding that Matt is actually a good person and rejected in society due to his past.


**_Disclaimer_**

All character here was not original and it belongs to Nintendo. All rights belonged to Nintendo and The Pokemon Company. This including the attribute that I used in this fic, such as product names.

This story consist of Brendan x Matt shipping. It's RescueMeShipping. Pretty rare shipping, and probably the first fanfiction that consist RescueMeShipping. Don't worry, this fanfic is not sexual at all and Brendan is 18 years old.

I'm really sorry about my English that I use in this fanfic. My vocabulary isn't good due to English isn't my first language. So, please be advised.

This is my first Fanfic, btw.

**=**=

Several years, exactly 7 years, after the catastrophic disaster occurred in the Hoenn region, all the activities seem normal. Everyone does with their daily activities, including Team Aqua ones.

Brendan heard from people that Team Aqua still exists and now struggles for a new direction. They now realize that the way they make the new world was wrong. Logically, who thinks that damn Kyogre will make world peace? Yeah nobody. And after the Kyogre incident, that damn buffed Matt wanted to destroy the world using the rocket. Even he successfully bombed that rocket, it just only does minor damage. What a Buffon. No wonder, Brendan's friends called him an idiot.

But now, Team Aqua become more interesting and drastically less fierce than ever. Archie has been chilled out. He even told Brendan that he can access the Team Aqua HQ frequently with no security check.

Recently, Team Aqua was spotted by doing some cleaning on the sea from the plastic bottle--Hoenn produces plastic bottle residue too. Brendan heard that from his friend, Limmy, who told him that Team Aqua is planning about that event. Like a Champion, Brendan considers to check out that activity to prevent any turmoils.

It's about 7 years since Brendan become Champion. The region drastically improved its security so almost no one actually can commit a crime here. Not even the crimes from both Team Aqua and Magma ones. The last crime that Team Aqua does is about 5 years ago and it's just a littering problem, while Team Magma never does such a crime since Team Magma established.

Brendan, now 18, about makes the route to that activity.

In that event, There some grunts, Shelly, and obviously that Buffon, Matt, was there. Plus some people around the beach also participate. Unfortunately, Archie wasn't there. He attends to an Annual Wildlife Conference in Denmark. Yes, Archie is pretty famous now because he has a double position. He serves as Leader of Team Aqua and Ministry of Fisheries and Marine Life. That's so awesome.

However, Brendan didn't take many actions to the event, just eyeing the activity.

" Mr. Champion, what are you doing ?" A young man beside him started the conversation. He seems so curious about what Brendan was doing.

"Well, there some group doing some cleaning and it's interesting to see," Brendan answered and gesturing his hand to the event.

"Team Aqua became different and better, don't you ?" Brendan continues to interact as he looking at the activity from a distance.

"Yeah... Thanks to you, Team Aqua finally realize what they do was wrong all along," replied the stranger as he eventually left Brendan.

Brendan also looked at Matt and he thinks that Matt is actually a wholesome person. Matt frequently being humorous and some of the grunts were laughing. Brendan just smiled and sees that they seem to enjoy the new right direction. Brendan really wants to know about Matt more closely and deeper. He was wrong about Matt actually.

In his first encounter with him, Matt is really really aggressive and yet brutal. He doesn't care who his enemy is, regardless of age and gender. His voice just so fierce, but really incomprehensive. He's like trying to be funny but fails miserably.

So, Brendan planned to Team Aqua HQ tomorrow to meet Matt. His plan is no other than reconstruct his friendship with Matt.

The next day later after taking lunch, Brendan goes to Team Aqua HQ to meet Matt. As usual, no security check as Archie grants permission even he still in Denmark. Brendan entered Team Aqua HQ that still using the same decoration as he infiltrates in the past. Brendan then using a teleporter to access the HQ.

As he comes in, Brendan greeted by some grunts and asking Brendan the reason to come HQ.

"Good Afternoon, what are you doing in HQ now ?" A grunt greeted Brendan

"I just come to meet Matt. Is he there ?" Brendan replied

"Yes, but he seems quite busy today. He's checking some machinery in the basement, near the submarine fort. But, It's up to you to meet him with this situation" The grunt replied

Brendan sighed--basement was quite far from the main entrance. Brendan then thanked the grunt for the information and eventually walked to the basement to meet Matt.

"Why they aren't building an elevator ?" Brendan muttered and complained about the lack of elevator here due to "financial issue".

After some quite exhaustive walk, Brendan reached the basement and Matt still there and monitoring the machinery.

"Now, check the Water Pump condition. I just got the Water Pump problem" Matt said to the engineer to fix the machine

Matt saw Brendan as he approaches and greets Brendan happily. Matt didn't expect Brendan's arrival to Team Aqua HQ.

"Oi, kid, come here! I haven't seen you for decades, hahaha !" Matt greets Brendan as he about some brofist.

Brendan isn't quite understood and confused as Matt wants to brofist Brendan.

"Oh, come on, kid. I just want to a little brofist" Matt complained and Brendan eventually brofist Matt. Brendan was quite confused about Matt now.

"So, what are you doing here, kid ?" Matt questions Brendan's arrival to Team Aqua HQ. "My bro is absent today until next week, he is in the mainland of Denmark, you know ?" Matt continues as he waiting for Brendan to respond.

"Huh, I was quite bored in home and I want to meet you, Matt" Brendan replied

"Hoahaha, you, meet me? Didn't you tell your friend that I was a really bad person and called me a Buffon ?" He chuckles and questions Brendan's sudden arrival.

Brendan shocked that Matt knows exactly what he told about Matt to his friends. Of course, his friend can conclude Matt as a bad person due to his action, but Buffon? Buffon slag is a specific slag that actually only Brendan and his friend know. Brendan froze and Brendan seems oppressed. Learns Brendan becomes not quite in the mood, Matt pulled out his question.

"Forget that, kid. Ain't care about that, hahaha." Matt later embraced Brendan to make him in the mood again.

Later, the engineer finished examining the Water Pump. The engineer said that the Water Pump is in good condition but there was some leakage in the main pipe that causes some complaints. Matt agreed on the confirmation and later ordered the engineer to fix that immediately because many people in this place want to use the bathroom.

The engineer left to an upper-level pipe and now in the basement now leaving only Brendan and Matt. Matt takes a little walk from the corner to the cargo as Brendan follows him back.

"There some complaint from grunt that they sometimes can't take a shower, so I called the technician to fix that" Matt explained to Brendan

"But isn't just only leakage? Why you don't fix it by yourself? " Brendan questioning Matt about the pipe leakage fix that seems pretty simple to do.

"That's not my thing. I can't fix anything, you know, hoahaha" Matt chuckles

Brendan just nodded and simply looking at him that still the same as his first meeting. He's still not using any shirts and still has giant Team Aqua logo thing in his chest, reveals his massive pecs and quite a six-pack abs.

"Matt, why you still half-naked? You seem unchanged. Take a shirt on" Brendan mocked Matt as he briefly touches Matt's arms.

"I do more loved to be exposing my body. Using t-shirts is making me sweating more, hehe. Hey, I also want to scare people, hoahaha" Matt answered as he chuckled quite loud.

"Hoh! Do you interested in these muscles ?" Matt continues his words as he notices Brendan's brief touching.

"No, Matt. Didn't interested with this thing"

"Yes..."

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes, eh... No... no" said Brendan as he slipped his words, shy, and his face becomes quite red.

"Gotcha. Hoahaha. You loved my muscle a lot and you won't admit it" Matt chuckles and nodded him as Brendan kept looking his body more over and over.

Matt looks back at Brendan's expression, he seems quite uncomfortable. Matt became friendly, so friendly. Brendan still thinking that Matt's hospitality was phony. Maybe he still that brutal and rude.

Matt kneels down his body, so his head is the same height as Brendan. He lifted slowly Brendan's head, made Brendan stares Matt's blue eyes.

"Kid, let's stop being enemies. I know you're here to confess that you're wrong about me," told Matt as he lowered his voice.

"How did you know that ?"

"Well, it's complicated to say. Remember Southern Island and Mossdeep incident? I was so rude and brutal. Ain't want my bro sad. And I'm failed to impress him. I'm still so down right now, kid"

Brendan shooked his head softly.

"Well, I'm sorry for my attitude and action I do in the past. I just want to do my job properly."

Matt pauses. And catch some breath. Then paused again. Then he spoke some unthinkable fact that blows Brendan's mind.

"Kid..."

"I want to be honest with you, but... I-I-I... am so depressed now." Matt said as his eyes become watery.

Matt paused again.

"And... I-I've become gay too" said Matt as he began to shed a tear.

Brendan stunned as he heard that news. That's a fact that Brendan won't hear in his entire life. His own enemy becomes so depressed and he's legit gay. Brendan redeems his answer as Matt wipes out his tear. Matt's face becomes red.

"People out there... they... intimidate me. They bullied and booing me... I begin to lose my sanity and... I ended like this,"

Brendan understands Matt's condition right now. People in this region didn't give a shot to Matt to restart his life. People abandon him, rejected him in real life. His brutality and rudeness become an icon of him--leaving many people who got lazy on him. This leads to desperation, distraught, and sadness wanders him. Also, this leads him to be a queer person. That's a disaster for Matt.

That's the real reason he asked Brendan to stop being enemies. He wants Brendan to begin to understand him, accepts him socially, and hopefully, he becomes friends with Brendan.

"Please don't tell anyone this, including Archie. Just only us..." continue Matt as he begs Brendan to cover his secret.

Brendan was quite shocked that his secret actually unspoken by no one except Brendan. This means Matt's secret is only revealed to Brendan and everyone else doesn't know exactly what's his secret.

Brendan nodded his head and promised his secret will never be revealed to anyone. Brendan is known for the ability to kept the secret. Brendan is educated enough to respect other privacy.

Brendan hugged him as he does too with Brendan.

"Thank you, kid, for understanding me"

Matt and Brendan now officially become friends after 7 years from the disaster. Brendan, at age 11, never implies that Matt becomes his friend because Brendan still got angry with him by his outrageous brutality and selfish, and narcissistic personality trait. Even, Matt forgave him before, it still doesn't count.

Matt released a hug and put his hand on Brendan's shoulder. Matt smiles at Brendan and they began to talk to each other. Talking about being a champion. About Matt's Sharpedo, his relationship with Archie, the new grunt, even a bit about Matt's set of workouts that shapes his body.

Brendan later got an idea that hopefully, their relationship could reconstruct again. "Matt, how about a nice walk on the beach ?"

"Kid, I'm bored seeing beach all over again, Hoahaha" Matt responded as he chuckles

"Ah... okay. What about dinner ?"

Matt checked his wallet, revealing he has no money."I'm poor, man,"

Brendan thinks again for the proper solution to this problem. Playing at my own base is a good idea for this, but minimal entertainment--games, TV, internet, etc--due to lack of electricity. The final solution that I can give is his own house.

"How about my house? You can play some games too. I have some decent PC, A Switch, and A Playstation"

"That's a decent idea. But, your parents ?"

Matt agreed with the idea. However, Matt scared of Brendan's parents. With the exception of his mother, Brendan's family was so fierce against any criminal, especially Team Aqua. Knowing Matt himself is the Admin of Team Aqua and has tried to rob Wally's House ( which coincidentally besides with Brendan's Father Gym ), Matt quite worried about himself that will be bullied and thrashed away by his family and neighbors.

In reality, they aren't fierce at all.

"They're really nice to any guests. Even my father too, you know, he's fierce. He's actually really nice person"

Matt sets happy expression to hear that news and thumbs up Brendan after giving the solution.

"Gotcha. Set that place, hahaha. And when ?"

Brendan checks his watch to tell the time. It was barely 2 PM.

"Today ?" Brendan asked Matt

"That's good, but wait for an hour. I still at work, you know. Hoahaha."

Brendan agreed with that time. After some minutes talking together, the engineer came back to the basement that he informs that he successfully fixed the pipe problem, but for some temporary time.

"Sir, the pipe was fixed. There's a minor crack there and I temporary cover that with some substrate. I think your boss should consider changing the pipe to prevent any further damage."

"Affirmative. Thank you for fixing the pipe, hehe." Matt thanked and smiled at the engineer. Matt later gives the engineer quite a generous tip as the engineer thanked the tip and left the basement and eventually left the HQ.

"Hey kid, you can go out from this HQ and I'll catch you in Dept. Store. Or... do you have any suggestions?" Matt asked

"Nah, just wait in this HQ. It's easier and I frankly got lazy of walking"

"Hoahahaha! Alright, I back to work and I'll catch you in the main room. It's OK ?"

"Yep, bye, Matt"

Later, Both left the basement and Brendan waiting for Matt to finish his work for about an hour. Brendan waiting for him in the cafeteria because it's actually quite near to the main room and had plenty of sitting areas.

As Brendan approaches the cafeteria which right next to the main room waiting for Matt, Shelly saw Brendan sitting in. She later approaches him.

"Oh! Brendan! "

"Ah, Shelly, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Long to not see you again in years, what have you been ?"

"Nah, being champion isn't easy task plus my high school life a lot of shit. Homework every day."

"Ahh, I see. Can I sit there ?"

"Yeah,"

Shelly sat down as she sees Brendan's face that becomes more mature and handsome. Shelly smiles and really happy to see her former friend that changing Team Aqua's image forever.

"You're so handsome, Brendan !"

Brendan blushes as being called handsome.

"Aah, Thanks I appreciate that"

Brendan looks around, sometimes looks Shelly back. He didn't know the topic he'll speak about. But, his mind is all over about Matt.

"What are doing here? " Shelly said as Brendan daydreaming.

Brendan then heard that question and responded to her in almost instant time, almost slipped about Matt. "Well, I got some affairs with Matt and waiting for him to complete his work..."

"Affairs? What affair ?" Shelly questions back as she was curious about the affair. Brendan rolled his eyes as he annoyed with some quite silly question.

"Uh... Matt... wanted to play video games in my house" Brendan said quite nervous as he didn't want his tongue slipped about Matt.

"Oh, that's great" Shelly shook his head as she also continues again. "But, why so sudden? How about Wally or your neighbor, May ?" she continued as she was quite confused that Brendan's arrival seems unplanned.

"Wally is busy..., he training with his... Pokemon frequently. May is busy packing for her college. I remember Archie is open... accepting me in this base, so why not ?"

Shelly shook her head, but she still asked more questions. She also got curious that Brendan loses his confidence in such a simple question.

"But why Matt? Not, Danny, you know that big fat grunt, or me ?"

Brendan pauses a bit after hearing that question. "Uh oh..." his respond in his mind. He, in his mind, thinks and rearranges the word that we want the answer that question. Brendan becomes a bit sweaty and quite nervous.

"He has more time... and he really interested in video games," said Brendan quite nervous

Shelly for a final time shook her head and no longer asked some questions. Maybe it's enough to make a gossip for her friends--she stalker this kind news, by the way. She also learned that Brendan was quite uncomfortable with that question.

"Okay, okay. Oh, I need to go to somewhere and farewell" Shelly left Brendan as she realizes she actually wants to check her works.

"Bye..."

"Oh, Arceus... finally it's over" Brendan muttered and continues waiting for Matt for about 50 minutes. While Brendan waiting for Matt, he fell asleep for about an hour. He was asleep until Matt wakes him up which implies Matt has done his work.

"Oi, kid. " Matt wakes him up

Brendan wakes up a bit. He looked Matt that now become different. Matt wearing a solid Prussian blue t-shirt that quite strict that exposing his chest and using the unzipped black jacket. He also wearing black jeans and some small bags. He also wearing a blue cap. Not quite usual thing Brendan found. Brendan finally wakes up and reluctantly tells the time.

"Matt, What time is it ?"

"It's 3 and 10 pm " Matt checked up the time by using his smartphone.

"Alright, gimme some minute to fresh out from short slumber"

Brendan later refreshed him out and finally stand up. Brendan stretches his body and both later approaches outside the HQ. Brendan using Eon Flute to trigger Mega Latias as their ride to Brendan's house.

"Hold tight, Matt. This may be quite dangerous"

Latias later take off and accelerate quite fast. Both spark joy as they in the sky. They see the entire Hoenn Region from aerial view. That was amazing and beautiful.

"That's an amazing view" Matt reacts as he saw the entire Hoenn.

After 4 minutes of riding Latias, they finally approach Brendan's house. They landed safely.

Brendan unlocks his house and to Brendan's surprise actually, his house is empty.

"Matt, there's no one here. And yeah, welcome to my house."

"Hoho, great. Now I can safely get into your house without any hesitation." Matt chuckles bit

Both come in and undone their shoes. The house itself is a pretty simple house. It's a two-level house. On the first floor, there's a kitchen, a living room, a toilet, a bathroom, a guest room, and of course Brendan's parent bedroom. The floor was covered by tatami mat--it's a traditional Japanese mat that made from bamboo. The second floor is Brendan's room with a built-in toilet.

Brendan closes the door, locks the door in, and put the key to a nearby table. He put the key on a table to make sure his mom can unlock the house easily and not creating a bell buzz in the first place.

They later come to Brendan's room. His room was actually quite big and tidy. Brendan has some real-life sized Snorlax doll and some bunch of game console with a decent amount of the library. After they were in Brendan's room, Matt locks the door. Also, Brendan actually has a decent PC gaming. It said it has a powerful processor ( i7 Intel Processor ) with a beast GPU ( Nvidia GTX 1660Ti ).

"That's a really great room, kid. I never had a room tidy like this, hahaha" Matt amazed with Brendan's size room that quite big and spacious. "Ah, man, this is great. I can relax here forever. Hoahahaha!" Matt chuckles as he has undone the socks and his jacket and put on Brendan's desk.

Brendan later turned on his computer and grabs his home casual clothing and change the clothes in his toilet.

Brendan turned on the Switch. His switch consists some quite a lot of games. Most of them were RPG and there's actually a Mario Kart games.

"Matt, what do you want to play? I have Mario Kart, Cuphead... "

"Uh... I never played Cuphead before. Let's try that" Matt said as he chose the game.

Cuphead is actually a rage quit game. It's so difficult that actually Brendan almost threw his console off. There are Cuphead and Mugman. Cuphead is like Mickey Mouse fusion with a cup. He has a red nose and red pants. Same with Mugman, but the color instead a blue and his nose were bigger.

As Matt play on the first level, he kept losing. It was a run and gun level, not a boss level. The run and gun level actually the easiest ones.

"Holy Arceus, this game is hard as hell" Matt struggles to clear the first level as Matt raged.

Brendan kept laughing as he sees Matt kept losing in the first level. The funny rage blended with laughter makes the game a lot more fun. Matt's depressing past, his life problem, and his sadness flown away as two playing Cuphead together.

**The End**


End file.
